


The One Where Michael Is Phoebe

by fandomcrazychick



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Michael is Phoebe, Muke - Freeform, Prompt Fill, basically like that one episode of FRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Muke prompt: Michael is pissy so Luke buys him ice cream but Michael will only eat it if they share xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Michael Is Phoebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A/N: So, this is based off the below prompt from prinofpol, which triggered a FRIENDS inspiration. :) I may have ripped off one of the episodes a tiny bit :) prompts are always open, especially fluffy ones :) fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask

Michael stalked into the recording studio, purposely ignoring Luke, and he sat down on the over-stuffed sofa, crossing his arms sulkily. Since this was so not Michael’s usual behaviour, it attracted the attention of his band mates and best friends.

"Hey M. What’s sup?" Calum raised an eyebrow. "Something got you all pissy?" He asked as he flopped down onto the sofa next to his mate.

The red-haired lad turned his head and glared in the general direction of Luke. “I’m mad at you.” He stated simply, before slumping back against the sofa, bringing his feet up onto the sofa and his knees up to his chest.

Luke’s eyebrows shot up. “Me?! Why? What have I done?” He asked, utterly confused. Since the start of his relationship with Michael - actually, since they’d become proper friends - they had never had anything more serious than an argument over something like whose turn it is to make the bed, or who used all the shampoo up, but now his boyfriend was mad at him for some reason. The blond racked his brains for what he might have done, but he came up with bubkes.

"I dunno. I just am," was the answer, which actually raised more questions than it answered.

Upon seeing everyone’s confusion and bewilderment, Michael sighed dramatically, and explained, “I don’t know why I’m mad at Luke. I just woke up this morning, and for some reason I’m not happy with him.” He shrugged. “I can’t remember why I’m pissed at him.”

Calum raised an eyebrow. “Then can’t you just forget about it?”

Michael shook his head stubbornly. “Nope.”

A collective groan went through the other three - when Michael got into a mood, it was best to just not push it. Luke felt miserable though. He didn’t like having his boyfriend mad at him, and he was determined to find out, and fix it. Whatever ‘it’ was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days passed, and still Michael stayed pissed at Luke, which consequently made the blue-eyed boy utterly miserable. Eventually, he couldn’t take it, and he called his mum.

Liz Hemmings picked up the phone. “Hi baby.” She smiled. “What’s up? Is everything ok out there in London?”

Luke shook his head. “No, Mum. Michael’s annoyed at me, but he doesn’t know why, and I don’t know why, but he won’t talk to me any more, and I hate it because I love him so so much, and I just want him to love me again and not be mad at me.” He was close to tears now, because this whole situation had him so emotional.

"Aww, baby, don’t cry." Liz soothed him over the phone. "I’m not trying to be insensitive here but this is almost exactly like an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and I know exactly how to to solve your problem." She smiled.

Luke brightened up quickly after that - his mum always knew what to do. “How do I solve his problem?” He asked hopefully, grabbing a pen so he would remember this.

~~~~~~~~~~~

That night after their silent dinner, Luke glanced over at Michael who was looking at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Hey Michael, I’ve got a game we can play. I’m going to ask you a series of questions, and you answer with the first thing that comes into your head, ok?”

Michael looked at him questioningly, but he nodded warily. “Yeah, ok. Let’s try it.”

A smile spread across Luke’s face. “First I want you to relax. Take a deep breath. Clear your mind. (Quickly) Which do you like better peanut butter or egg whites?”

"Peanut butter."

"Which would you rather be a fireman or a swimmer?"

“A swimmer!”

"Shave your head or eat a jar of Vegemite!"

"Vegemite!"

"Tie or ascot?

"Tie!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Luke finally asked.

"Because you said you’d get me Cadbury Twirl ice cream and you never did." Michael responded without thinking about it, before he realised what he had said, and his eyes widened. "Ohhh, that’s why. It must have been in my subconscious."

"When did I say I’d get you ice cream?" Luke questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"A few weeks ago, when we were back home in Australia, and we were watching that old film of your mum’s." Michael pouted. "You said you’d get me ice cream, but then you went out with Ash instead." He wiped his eyes hastily, which broke Luke’s heart. He reached over and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, comforting him.

"I’m sorry, Mikey. I am so so sorry.’ He apologised, rubbing the older lad’s back. "Listen, you go up and get into bed, and put on a movie - whatever you want - and I promise I’ll be back in a bit." He kissed Michael’s head. "I’ll get you your ice cream."

"Only if you share it with me." Michael softly said, looking at Luke through his lashes. "I don’t want ice cream unless you share it with me. I don’t want anything unless you’re there to share it with me."

Luke smiled, and nodded. “I’ll always be there to share stuff with you.” He got up. “Now, go get into bed, and I’ll go get us some ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end is so crappy by the way :( I just didn't know how else to wrap it up nicely.
> 
> fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
